Finn, Ratso, and Chow
Finn, Ratso, and Chow are the only three constant members of the Dark Hand. Finn is known for his arrogance, Ratso for his brute strength, and Chow for his sunglasses. The three are minor players in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Vs Sarousch The Dark Hand arrives in England in search of one of Shendu's Talismans. While Valmont, the leader of the Dark Hand, engages a magician named Sarousch, Finn, Ratso, and Chow concern themselves with Sarousch's guards. Finn steals Sarousch's Talisman while Ratso incapacitates the guards with a laser gun. Sarousch knocks the three out briefly, but they recover with the Talisman intact. Calming Finn Down Shendu, Valmont's master and an imprisoned demon sorcerer, criticizes the three Dark Hand enforcers for being "fools." As Finn draws his gun on the statue, his comrades stay his hand, as Shendu describes his fall to the Dark Dragon. Quieted, Finn joins the rest of the group in search of the Talismans. However, the group's self-esteem gradually lowers as Hak Foo continually trumps them in finding Talismans. Vs Forty Thieves Finn, Ratso, and Chow contribute some more muscle during one of the Dark Hand's bank heists. The Forty Thieves attack, but the three leap into action. Finn uses telekinetic abilities, endowed by the Talismans, to throw a small tank into a group of thieves. He then attacks the gang leader, Sa'Luk, but gets punched in the face. Ratso blasts a few aside with laser vision, but a shuriken knocks him into a wall. Chow is the only of the three to fight without being severely injured, merely turning a few of the thieves into rats. Their troubles, though, get somewhat larger once Shendu is freed. Shendu Freed The Pack attacks, intent on killing Shendu. The three are too frightened to face off against the Pack, asking Tohru to finish the job. Unfortunately for Tohru, the Pack kills him within seconds. The three watch as Shendu destroys the Pack, ultimately owing their gratitude to the demon sorcerer. Amin Damoola later attacks the base and defeats the three in quick succession, but Valmont and Shendu frighten the thief away. After Shendu joins the Skeleton King and Queen La, the three and Valmont begin to reconsider their arrangement. The group flees during the Battle of San Francisco, never to return. Non Disney Villains Tournament Dragon Troubles Finn, Ratso, and Chow are part of Valmont's entourage as he tries to steal a Talisman from Ludmilla. When Ludmilla turns into a dragon and tries to kill the members of the Dark Hand, Finn, Ratso, and Chow send Tohru to defeat her; he fails miserably. The group flees, stumbling upon the Talisman in another building. Finn presents it to Valmont, who uses it to kill Ludmilla. New Employment Valmont later forges an alliance with Vlad Plasmius, who summons a spirit to possess the Dark Hand leader. Now possessed, Valmont has his men attack the fortress of Maximillion Pegasus. Pegasus uses a Toon World card to summon a massive cadre of monsters to attack the Dark Hand enforcers. The most dangerous proves to be a jack-in-the-box reaper that nearly kills Finn. Fortunately for the trio, Valmont manages to destroy the Toon World and Pegasus. The three are soon joined by Hak Foo, and all four members of the Dark Hand are turned into dragon/human hybrids. Demise Finn, Ratso, and Chow soon find themselves the target of an attack by Chase Young and Scorpion. Chow tries to beat Young down with some nunchakus, but Scorpion kills him with a single kick. Finn successfully freezes Scorpion, allowing time for Ratso to knock him away. Finn ends up crushed, however, when Chase Young smashes the top of a pagoda on top of his head. Ratso tries to use the Rabbit Talisman to kill Young, but it overloads. He is killed by his own tripping. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Failure Mission Under direct orders from Valmont, the Dark Hand's henchmen are sent into a museum, to retrieve a magical talisman, required to free the demon, Shendu, from his prison statue. Sadly for them, another smuggler takes up to the punch, as Selina Kyle infiltrates the museum, on purpose to claim the talisman for her own benefactor. A break out begins, as Finn, Ratso, and Chow rush to collect the talisman by force, only for the masked hero to counter-attack most of the villains attacks, knocking them out. When Finn recovers, he uses the chance of blasting the ceiling successfully above Selina, blocking her exit. Just then, a crew of police officers arrive on the scene, forcing the Dark Hand to retreat, with the talisman, still on the possession of Selina. The Dark Hand's henchmen return to Valmont and Shendu, reporting their loss. Shendu demands, that he would not tolerate another humiliation, as a result for the group's predicament. However, they are lucky enough, when Chase Young, a Heylin warrior, delivers one of Shendu's talismans to the Dark Hand, explaining in the process his mutual agenda with the Dark Hand, much to the excitement of the Dark Hand, though he pressures them to act fast and overtake the criminal empire, in order to facilitate their task of freeing Shendu. Cartoon Villains War Heores Vs Villains War - Part Two Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Hand Category:Henchmen Category:Shendu and Valmont's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Skeleton King Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Shendu Alliance from Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Vs Brock Category:Redeemed Category:Team Villains Category:Vlad Plasmius Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Oruku Saki's Alliance Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance Category:Valmont and Myotismon's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Shendu Alliance from All-Star vs. Worst Villains Category:Shendu Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Shendu's Alliance in DC Vs Non-Disney Villains War Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:The Green Goblin's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War